Parents have swaddled their babies throughout history. As is well known, swaddling is the art of snugly wrapping a baby in a blanket for warmth and security. Swaddling can keep a baby from being disturbed by her own startle reflex, and it can help the baby stay warm and toasty for the first few days of life until the baby's internal thermostat kicks in. Swaddling can even help to calm a baby in that swaddling can be used to help settle the baby down when the baby is overstimulated or when the baby just needs to feel something similar to the tightness and security of the womb. In addition, newborns are traditionally swaddled in hospital nurseries and nurses explain the technique to new mothers.
Traditionally, swaddling is performed using a square blanket which was folded according to the following steps. The blanket is laid on a flat surface like a diamond and the top corner is folded down about 6 inches to form a straight edge. The baby is placed on his or her back so that the top of the fabric is at shoulder level. The baby's left arm is brought down. The corner of the blanket is pulled down near his or her left hand over his arm and chest, and the leading edge is tucked under his or her back on his right side. The baby's right arm is brought down and the corner of the blanket is pulled down near his right hand over his or her arm and chest, and the cloth is tucked under his or her left side. The bottom end of the blanket is twist or folded and tucked loosely behind the baby, making sure that both legs are bent up and out from his or her body and also that his or her hips can move, and his or her legs can spread apart naturally.
There have been recent advancements in the field of infant swaddling. Modern specialized infant swaddles are designed to make it easier to swaddle a baby than with traditional square blanket. These newer products are typically fabric blankets in a triangle, ‘T’ or ‘Y’ shape, with ‘wings’ that fold around the baby's torso or down over the baby's shoulders and around underneath the infant. Fasteners, such as hook and loop material, can be used to attached the fabric pieces. Some parents prefer a specialized device because of the relative ease of use, and many parents prefer a large square receiving blanket or wrap because they can get a tighter and custom fit and the baby will not outgrow the blanket.
In any event, while these products perform some of their intended functions, there is a need for new swaddle products that offer improved use and comfort.